


Hyenas and Co-workers

by ZigZagSpecialist



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZigZagSpecialist/pseuds/ZigZagSpecialist
Summary: An amorous Hyena and her unfortunate co-worker.
Kudos: 5





	Hyenas and Co-workers

Anon, the security guard

Particularly the only human guard at your job besides your manager

>you weren't quite expecting to be surrounded by hyenas and jackals...but it makes a sad kind of sense

>they're nice and friendly enough, some were a bit cold at first but you're not into butting heads so they warmed up to you quickly

>"I am just here to work, get a paycheck, ya know?" It became a sort of mantra whenever the hyenas started gossiping or trying to get your negative opinion on the others

>petty work passive aggression

>The older ladies just seemed fed up with it and preferred talking about their crazy nights at the club

>you end up liking your co-workers

>hell they were at least semi nice and understanding to you anyway

>better than your last job

>well...all except for one. Bast, another hyena who came in just before you

>a bit stockier than the others she just seemed to have a chip on her shoulder for everybody.

>even you seemed to get off on a bad start when you worked together

>you literally couldn't fill out the reports, she couldn't, or didn't want to and thought you were just pushing them off on her

>you still apologized which you think she took as insincere but you thanking her for her patience really threw her off

>You decided to give her in particular a wide berth whenever working

>best not to give her rumor mill any fuel to fire

>Hyena women were damn hard to read though, was it a domination thing or like any other girl was she flirting? Impossible to tell

>Bast started coming over to your side of the desk whenever she could

>reaching over you to grab shit she needed, staring you down whenever she came in, leaning against your chair to look over you while waiting for you to leave the office.

>you couldn't help but notice the tear in her work pants, a rather sizable hole that even sometimes exposed not just her thick thighs but her panties

>naturally you wanted to tell her, but you couldn't be sure how she would take it

>can't be sure of anything really when hyenas were involved

>was that racist? Fuck.

>one day, handing out badges and reports, you fumble with a difficult customer

>He's lost his badge, mad he's late and mad at you for following protocol

>"NONE of the other officers gave me this much trouble, just give me a badge and let me in! I work here damn it!" Goddamn jaguar think they own everything.

>both you and he jump as Bast snarls a warning

>"he's doing the best he can sir, we have to fill out these reports, if you don't want to wait next time don't lose your badge! You can go sit down in the lobby we will call you when it's done"

>The jaguar blustered before stalking away to the large lounge couches

>"god, so sick of him whining" okay, she was just being a polite bitch then

>" you okay Anon? Can't let em get to You" and back into weird flirting category you think.

>"uhm..yeah, thanks Bast" she insisted you use her first name. Didn't like her last name she said. >"Anon"

>"yeah?"

>"You wear cologne?"

> Not today

>"sometimes yeah, why is it too strong? I can stop"

>"no, no, it's fine, just wanted to know"

>she's staring again you can feel her eyes burning holes in you while you try to finish stupid paperwork

>once again your mind wanders: what would a hyena romance be like?

>you quickly remind your brain: Hyena = Crazy, and Workplace dating = No >But what if?

>fortunately or not, you get a lot of downtime during you particular shifts

>Bast has slowly started becoming a regular coworker

>she watches horror movies on her laptop in her side where the camera can't see her

>her laptop lock screen made you do a double take, Bast herself, open mouth and silly faced with people you guess are her friends at some club rave

>she had multiple neon tongue studs in

>obviously never had those in during work.

>one slow night, she's giggling at whatever horror or comedy she's put on

>she stretches out very slowly

>you swear you see a bulge...her panties are red today

>no bad Anon! You quickly look away as she glances over at you

>you couldn't be sure but it looked like she was smirking

>like she wanted you to look, dared you to

>it was hard not to

>time to go on patrol...and walk off this stupidly hard boner

>She almost sounded disappointed as you walked out of the booth

>probably just your imagination though

>as you come back from patrolling she gets up and hurries past you

>goddamn your lunch can wait you Hog.

>no, fuck that was mean to think...

>why does the office smell like some Chinese take out?

>come to think of it, was she smiling or panting as she left?

>shake it off anon, even Bast wouldn't be THAT crazy

>damn hyenas.

>damn job.

>still the pay is good.

>or would be if the work office didn't piss their twisted panties every time someone got even close to overtime

>Bast came back, breathing husky and deep

>"you forgot your radio, I don't mind you taking a long lunch when nobodies here but at least take a radio dude" you scold her

>she jumps a little and nods breathlessly, sitting in her chair

>curious, you look over "damn, you okay? Looks like you ran all the way back

>Bast quickly clenched her thighs together and squirms "Huh? Y..eah, yeah, sorry whatever, lost track of time

>you know she wasn't running. She wouldn't run to this job if her ass was on fire

>a bit of mental cringing mixed with a morbid curiosity boner

>did she have one of those...weird things? She was spotted

>not your problem, head down, work harder

>But occasionally you could feel her staring, see her biting her dark, soft looking lips as she watched you

>you never thought you were anything remarkable but...part of you wondered if she thought about you during her long break in the bathroom

>the rest of the shift passed by uneventfully, until the end

>"Hey Anon"

>"what's up?"

>"You a big partying guy?"

>Last party you went to: Dinner party

>just say no

>"Eh, I haven't been to a big party in a long time"

>Fuck

>her spade ears flick a little, disappointment? Or annoyance?

>"well I can't wait to get out of here, there's a party going on nearby at Syrus street"

>you lived nearby, wasn't Syrus just office buildings? Curiosity piqued "Really? On Syrus?"

>her look of casual talk broke for a moment, her excitement showing as she tried to play it off as a stretch

>"yup! New place, pretty bloody"

>you've been around Hyenas long enough to know Bloody was slang for Fucking awesome...or something similar

>you nod "neat" hoping to end the conversation there

>"s o what are you doing after this A-non?"

>damn her and that irritating way she said people's names

>"um probably.."

>"And don't say sleep!"

> Fuck.

> Pause, cue card #2: "probably get something to eat, drive around a bit.."

>she smiles as if satisfied with your answer "if you pass by come check it out"

>You won't, but you were mildly curious enough to see how and office building became a club good enough for a hyena to call it "bloody"

>as you leave, she waves at you, you politely wave back

>your curiosity got the better of you, so you go to a nice sit down restaurant and mull over at least going to see it

>it's not like she would be waiting there for you, that'd be stupid

>You manage to kill an hour before driving over

>Yup, just boring shitty offices...

>except for the GIGANTIC fuck off spotlights waving behind the building and cars lining the road

>pulling around back you see why

>anthros, neon and big signs

>Definitely not for you, but hey, it's cool it's there.

>as you attempt to maneuver around the parking lot, a thud on your window shocks you

>"Anon!" Oh fuck!

>OH FUCK WHAT?

>you turn and see Bast, glowing mouth and hair completely different from how she wore it and in...a leather skirt?

>her huge teeth glowing like the high beams on a BMW drew your attention way too much to focus on anything else

>you roll down your window "uh, hey Bast, what's shaking?"

>she snorted but smiled again "you came! You coming in? Find a place to park, I'll be by the door!"

>No wait stop.

>and she's gone.

>You get a shitty parking spot and shuffle your way to the door like a zombie.

>this was going to be so much fun

>sarcasm.

>Bast stood with a few other hyenas and a goat, laughing

>you could see why her mouth was glowing before, those neon studs in her massive maw from the picture in her tongue

>"Heya" you wave yourself over

>Bast grabbed you and pulled you close

>"Guys! This is Anon, my coworker!"

>Introductions were made, cooing and flirting comments of "he's so cute!"

>You feel only slightly awkward being the only human outside

>"lets go inside?" The faster it got awkward, you sooner you could leave

>so you figured

>The big bull clad in leather stops you at the door

>"ID?" Fuck you're tall

>Bast snorts "he's with me"

>the bull shakes his massive head "All these smoothskins look alike to me, ID" fuck you tall prick

>you normally would use this excuse to duck out but you happen to take species racism seriously

>"it's fine, I'm not half your height or anything, you probably couldn't handle me" as you hold up your ID

>the bull growls and takes a prolonged time looking at you before shoving it back in your chest

>"don't cause trouble" fuck you too horse dick length motherfucker

>Bast waited impatiently, pulling you along as you got past the door.

>"fuckin dick sucking moose" "tell me how you really feel Bast"

>"sorry, racist assholes just make me want to throw down and rearrange some faces"

>the club was even bigger on the inside...and you were the only human in sight Fuck

>with Bast pulling your arm, there really wasn't an escape possible, just a mash of fur, fluff and scales occasionally

>A grind pit out on the dance floor wasn't exactly your idea of a good time

>But that's exactly what you got

>after what felt like forever you were on the other side near the bar

>fuck, you need a drink and a shower after that!

>Bast does the drink ordering, probably for the best considering the warm reception at the front door

>she comes back with water and some shots

>you are distinctly aware of her pressed against you as her hot, wet breath passes over you neck

>her tongue was practically in your ear!

>what she said reached your ears 10 seconds later: "drink up, have fun!"

>you didn't realize what you downed wasn't just water until much later

>music, lights, people

>everything ran together

>the club turned into a drool inducing haze of lights and sounds and feelings

>the bass thumping making your hair and brain tingle

>the lights became pure mesmerising color

>even your own skin felt good as you rubbed along yourself...at least you thought it was you

>have you always had fur? Or so many hands to touch yourself with?

>your heartbeat pounding in time with the music caught your attention until you had to breathe and stumble out into a hallway

>Bast or another hyena who looked like her curled her arms around your waist and pressed herself against you

>"having fun yet Anon?"

>your body shivered as ice rolled down your chest, no wait that was your sweat

>Bast and her growling giggling voice became the new music in your ears, her tongue slowly dragging over your shoulders and up your neck What did she say?

>suddenly a force pulled you away, you were distinctly aware of your shoes hitting pavement, then cold air, then soft leather Or was that her pulling you outside?

>in a blink, you were on your back, naked and coated in dried fun juice

>someone's cum and not yours Focus.

>you were in an apartment, not yours definitely

>how the fuck did we get here?

>A few things were immediately clear

>your head throbbed, your mouth was full of dry and someone had a death grip on your precious

>as she pulled you closer and then onto her, you realized Bast had taken you home as a prize and was now clutching your handle like it was made of gold

>you needed water, and more time to think and piss.

>Bast growled and gave a gentle squeeze as you pulled away

>you logically deduced the living room and kitchen were not the bathroom as you stumbled blindly through them

>once reaching your destination you consulted the toilet

>after an orgasmic piss, you turned to the mirror

>and winced at your own reflection

>claw marks, bruises, just a few hickeys and bites

>your body was slowly losing its numbness as if realizing you were awake now

>fuck it hurt being alive

>as you stood in front of the mirror admiring your new battle scars from the night

>"You left the bed cold baby..."

>the skittish noise you made wasnt particularly manly

>Bast giggled and slid over to you, moving to slide her arms around your hips, softly licking your wounds with her thick tongue

>you could tell her studs were still in from how they pressed into you

>" Even if you had whiskey dick, you still TASTE even more delicious than I dreamt of"

>somehow that didn't make you feel any better

>you try to push her back, really only pushing yourself into the sink behind you

>"wait, fuck i...when do we get here? What did you do to me?!"

>Bast leaned forward and gave a deep predatory growl/hyena giggle before snapping her jaws next to your ear

>"relax sweetie, just a little something to take your edge off, don't tell me you've never had Hyena Drool before?"

>"Hyena What?!"

>Bast laughed so hard her breasts shook

>"oh MAN! You really ARE a stiff white human boy. It's a mixed drink...with a bit of something extra mixed in"

>" You ROOFIED ME?!"

>"psh! You were so uptight, I just wanted to relax you a little...and you relaxed baby..." You tried to push her away as she slid herself against you as her hot body slid against yours

>" Your dick relaxed too...but you seemed pretty into it when I used your body to get off...wanta do it again while you're all awake?"

>she tugged on your earlobe with her front teeth, sucking gently

>" get off me Bast! I'm not into hyenas like that! And you're my coworker! We can get fired!"

>she snapped her jaws by your ears again, this time tugging you hair with her jaws and clenching your throat with her massive paw

>"geez Anon, you might kill what's left of my buzz if you keep this up...and is work really what you want to be thinking about right now?"

>you struggled to see past her huge head and fist but as she grinds into you, you feel a thick, gently throbbing shaft sliding up your thighs

>"i could do things to you that you've only seen in pornos"

>the terror aroused you, the reek of alcohol on her breath shot you back down

>"still got performance issues? Don't worry, I can fix that..."

>and she slid down your body, kissing and lapping her way down, claws sliding after

>more angry red lines appearing on your chest

>come on Anon, gotta think fast

>you can't overpower her...gotta outwit her

>the hungry lip smacking she did as she opened her huge mouth REALLY didnt help!

>But when she engulfed your whole crotch, it was like another drug hit

>if it wasn't for her holding you up, you would have folded like a stack of cards

>her tongue swirling and squeezing your bits just right with a hard suction

>her studs seemed to hit every nerve in your dick, especially as she swirled them around your head, painfully slow

>she pulled away with a loud slurp, thick chains of drool connecting her mouth and your dick

>"GOD! Stop being so tasty you prick.." she moaned, nipping your thighs before swallowing loudly

>as she moved to suck you back down, you acted

>probably not the best idea ever though

>you slam a drawer into her head by ripping it out of the cabinet and swinging

>she's stunned but not completely down

>A moment's distraction was enough to bolt from the bathroom

>you lock as many doors behind you as you could, grabbing your phone

>she was, understandably, pissed.

>you could barely hear the operator as she yelled and screamed the worst shit at you

>you swore the door would come off any moment

>the police arrived moments later, with replacement pants and shirt for you to sit in

>they were more rough with her than you would like, but she understood why you called the police

>she cried. Big ugly tears too.

>both of the officers seemed tired from just seeing it

>"Listen man, do you want to press charges? We get hyena calls all the time and lemme tell you, if that's all she did, she must really like you to be so gentle"

>Gentle?! She was being gentle?!

>but...hyenas, you reminded yourself

>you groaned and scratched your head "no, I don't want to press charges, I just want a new shirt and some pants.."

>the officers nodded and returned to Bast who sniffled a few feet away from the squad car

>they both had to stop her from rushing over to you when they told her that you wouldn't press charges

>the cops drive you home and send a tow to pick up your car from the club

>they recommend therapy or switching jobs

>it wasn't that bad, but you definitely feel violated

>it'll just take some time to get over the shock

>over the next few weeks you're surprised again as Bast herself requests a shift change any time you two would even remotely work together

>occasionally you passed each other while swapping shifts

>she always avoided looking your way and said nothing

>the ugly scowl on her face seemed plastered on

>you learn from a few other officers she's acting completely different

>less talkative but quicker to snap to aggression

>they know of course, why wouldn't they know

>damn office rumor mill

>finally on a night shift, you two get forced together after another officer calls out sick Fuck

>the first few hours pass in relative silence

>it's pretty fucking awful

>the rhythmic scratching sound? That's her, dragging her big ass claws under the desk

>the small piles of woodshavings made it more obvious

>and her scowl was almost a snarl now, frozen on her face

>fuck this was so fucking painful

>"Bast.." she jumps at her name, growling and giggling with a warning grin

>fuck, well now you know the difference!

>she quickly looks away but stays turned towards you

>"why didn't you do it?" She stifles her manic laughing by clenching her jaw with her fist

>"do...what?"

>" why didn't you press charges, or get mad, or tell or..oor" she breaks down into a laughing giggling sob

>if she was a human, you'd swear she was a fucking insane serial killer

>But you could read past that, she was hurting

>"i could take the abuse...the drawer..but then you ran and I got confused and...god Why?! Why didn't you just get angry or smack me around?! Throw more drawers and shit at me! But not this! Goddamn it!"

>she punched her face, clawing her ears, you got up to stop her but she froze as you moved

>she still sobbed, pulling her fur

>Human, not sure how to react

>Hyena, completely destroyed A shitshow all around

>"I understand if you hate me Anon, I know it's normal..just please say so, I can't tell otherwise

>your turn, deep breaths

>"I don't hate you Bast, I hate what you did, got it? I'm not the type to go slapping around women who make me mad"

>she lets out a shuddering sigh and wipes her massive nose

>"i did some research, you really were being gentle compared to some of these girls. Domestic abuse, rape, attempted murder you just drugged me pretty much.."

>she growls "But I did rape you.."

>you scratch your head and groan "Yeah technically, sexual assault...but no penetration so I'm the one who gets to decide whether or not you raped me and I don't see it like that"

>she shook her head slowly and chuckled "that's why I wanted you Anon...you were so different, understanding and calm"

>You sigh, it was still weird in human terms she would be a monster, but in hyena terms she just wanted to show affection the only way she knew how

>violence and force

>fucked up but that's what you get with other species

>you rub your head and face

>you could definitely use a drink and some Advil or something

>"listen, let's just finish this shift and talk afterwards, we're going to be here awhile

>Bast nods slowly, blowing her nose

>at least she stopped hitting herself.

>the shift passed, mess cleaned up, officers swapped

>Bast only got more and more antsy as time passed, finally meeting you outside

>"..so" she whined.

>you groan at the awkward nature. You hate awkward

>"I'm not forgiving you, not yet anyway, I need...time, to process and heal"

>Bast visibly slumped and her fists clenched at her side's "right.."

>"But...maybe, after I've...recovered, we can talk about going on an actual date, like humans would" you're not sure if you would even be into her, but she deserved a second chance

>Your schedule goes back to normal with Bast

>Your gossipy co-workers finally go quiet about complaining about the changes you two made

>Bast keeps her distance at first, still trying to be respectful

>But you can still catch her glances, now unhidden longing behind them before she looks away

>She returns to her regular snarky self, doing her best to keep her mind off you

>You do your best to relax again, though you probably wont ever drink anything she offers again without asking what it is first

>Eventually you work up enough courage to stop her after work

>"Hey BAST" she turns as you jog over to her after another long dull night shift together

>"Oh, Anon, uh, did i forget something?"

>"You forgot this" You hand her a folded notesheet

>"Uhm, what? I didn't...HEY WHERE YOU GOIN?!" she growled as you ran off

>You dont think you could handle her reaction up close

>She opened the note, because who wouldnt? "Thursday night, we're both off, 6pm for dinner?"

>At the bottom you scrawled your number "Text for Yes"

> As you drove away, your phone buzzed loudly "YESYESYESYES"

>And about a billion yes'es

>Well there was the plan.

>You remembered where her apartment was from the day the cops came to pick you up

>You felt bad for the pretty big fine she got from the cops coming out, if nothing really came from the date, at least you could pay her back a small bit for the money lost

>Not that you should feel bad for the girl who almost raped you...or anything.

>The Pre-date jitters hit you hard as you got ready

>Not that you weren't absolutely sure you looked great

>You had a bit of pride and vanity for yourself to know how to dress nice

>But it was Bast who was the unknown card in everything

>Would she try anything again?

>Did you want her to?

>You weren't as stiff as Bast thought when it came to 'Having Fun' but your idea of fun and her idea of fun well...

>Lets just say they might mix too well, like a burning Christmas tree

>The fucked tree, in this case, would be your relationship and potentially, your ass.

>You werent sure even where to take this next beyond this stupid dinner date!

>But you weren't some victim, and she showed honest desire for you

>Maybe it was just the confused lust talking but maybe you two had a shot together?

>As you drove to pick her up you managed to calm yourself slowly

>Bast herself was hard to miss

>And you had to admit she was stunning

>Everything from her hairstyle to her dress was different

>But from the faint light behind her teeth as she smiled...those studs were back again

>You pull up, getting out to greet her

>Honestly you werent quite sure how to...but she solved that problem by crushing you into a bear hug

>She gave your cheek a quick kiss as she let you down

>"Anon, no matter what happens tonight, i just wanted to say...thanks for trying...not many humans would"

>You blush automatically, stupid cheeks!

>"Ah, yeah Bast, i mean, like we talked about you tried..so uhm, how do you want to do this?" Wait.

>She was already climbing in your car, giggling softly "Come on Anon! we're gonna be late!"

>WELL Fuck. Scratch the idea she might want to leave without you

>You drive away with her

>She strokes your arm where a thick scratch she made was

>She doesn't say anything but you can tell she feels horrible. Or scars get her hot.

>Knowing her now, probably bit of both.

>The ride was quiet, uneventful

>Terribly awkward in other words

>It took a long while before Bast actually managed to look at you with something other than guilt.

>The diner was nice, Bast insisted you not take her anywhere fancy

>and luckily so.

>Bast and her idea of dinner conversation wasn't exactly high class but she was charming in a roguish way

>"..and this one time, one of my girlfriends tried it out with another hyena, a male, and the stupid fuck ate so much beforehand she could barely get to his dick! Ha ha! So much for being well hung!'

>"so...you've never been with a male Yeen?"

>" What? Oh, no I have, kinda, they act all big and tough cause they're yeens but any show of force in the bedroom and they completely shut down, turn into submitting little bitches" she snorted, shaking her head, earrings jingling from her spadelike ears

>You pause, hearing another side to that story from her tone.

>"Have you been with any Females then?"

>Bast paused and swallowed what was in her mouth this time

>definitely something different as she let out a dismissive laugh "Oh yeah! I mean, who hasn't?"

>"Well xenophobes for one...me..so?"

>she sort of deflates as she realizes that answer wouldnt fly with you

>Bast sighs and shrugs

>"Yeah...I mean I've been with a few girls.."

>"a rough time I'm guessing?"

>Bast stared at you for a moment, then smiled and rubbed her eyes slowly

>"Nah, I had tons of fun with my girlfriends growing up, but...this last time, shit...3 years ago?..has it been that long?"

>You stay silent and watch her, her entire body language shifted in moments.

>"Yeens are...known for being violent, aggressive, yeah? So it's not really a surprise when I say my last girlfriend was abusive huh?"

>She giggles, stress and sadness in her voice as she covers her eyes from you

>"She ran with...some gang...sold drugs, everything was alright at first...at first...Ya know i thought it was cool, exciting, like some rough movie"

>You grimace at the thought of a Yeen drug dealer in real life, not that she could see it

>"Then I wanted to help out, earn my own money...things got worse"

>You can only imagine how

>"Then one night a few of her banger friends decided they wanted a peice of me, I said no...tried to go to her for help...and she called me an embarrassing slut"

>From the tone, you can conclude that wasn't all her "girlfriend" said...or maybe did.

>When Bast looked back at you, her hollow eyes took a moment before focusing on you again and she gasped, as if surprised you were still there

>She laughed hard and ran her fingers through her hair "Oh fuck! Why am i telling you all this? Ha! I'm so fucked.."

>"I guess I just have that kind of way with people" you mumble before reaching over and gently squeezing her massive paw

>She jumps, then blushes under her fur

>"Thank you for telling me" you smile

>Bast bites her lip and giggles a little, stress again before suddenly standing "I'll be right back!"

>That heyna really could move when she wanted to

>...yet she always dragged her feet on patrols and paperwork.

>You frown and check your phone

>Not the worst 'first' date you've ever been on, but this wasn't about her

>This was about you getting over Your fear of her

>Well humanizing...hyena-izing? Having Empathy would have to be a good first step

>Her fucked up relationships were why she wanted you so badly

>Someone...semi-stable and healthy

>She just couldnt show it.

>It wouldnt surprise you if you were the first person who actually didnt just slap her around and call it love.

>Bast came back to the table, eyes red and slightly swollen

>She didnt look at you too often

>"So...worst date ever yea?"

>"Nah, awkward, sure, but worst? Not by a long shot, in fact just the other day, there was this crazy girl who tried to drug me and the police got involved, it was pretty crazy lemme tell ya"

>Bast eyes widened, before your smile let her know you were joking

>She broke into genuine laughter and shook her head "You just aren't familiar with mating rituals, full of drugs and stuff, softskin like you wouldn't survive a real Hyena mating"

>You smirk and cross your arms, Bast flinches a little but relaxes quickly, smiling

>Maybe you really could be friends...or more.

>The rest of the night passed quickly before you had to head home, The glorious life of security

>It didnt help Bast lived so damn far

>Once at her place, you both freeze and fidget, Bast waiting for your approval, you, gathering what you wanted to say properly

>"I...it was just one date, but I...would like to see you again"

>Bast's fur stood on end as she took a sharp breath in

>"However!...it's going to take some time to...build up trust, you get me?"

>Bast deflates a little before taking another confident breath "Yes" >"Okay then...Ms. Bast"

>She jumps a little, confused by the tone shift "Y-yea?"

>"...I look forward to seeing you soon" and with that, you leaned over and kissed her cheek and squeezed her hands

>Bast froze, paralyzed in processing until she realized you were getting back in your car

"OH! Uh! RIGHT! B-bye Anon! See you at work!"

You smile to yourself at the effect you had on the Yeen, like a giddy schoolgirl, not some older, love-starved hyena with issues.

She practically glowed as you watched her go back into her apartment


End file.
